ultimate_guide_to_alien_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baltan
The Baltans are a Tier 2 alien race inhabiting the planet Baltar V. They were once a war like race that have since become peaceful galactic explorers. Physical appearance Despite looking insectiod, Baltans are more related to crustaceans then insects. Baltans are a average size race, most examples standing just under 6.5 feet in height. Baltans living on the Northern hemisphere of Baltar V are shorter then examples living the Southern hemisphere. Very similar to crustaceans, Baltans cant however breath in water, having adapted to live on land. Their heads are tall and are crowned with two large horns. These work in a similar way to our nostrils and are used for breathing. They also contain olfactory organs giving them a unique sense of smell that works in stereo, meaning they can not only smell but can very accurately tell were a scent is originating from. Their mouths are beak like and are lined with a single row of sharp teeth. Baltans are omnivores, eating both meat and plants. Baltans have five digit hands similar to a Humans. Though they are rarely seen, as Baltans usually wear mechanical claws over them, containing ether weapons or other tools. Baltans are of course much stronger them Humans and can easily lift more then 800 pounds in a standard 1G gravity. Baltans can utter a strange warbling roar when injured, frightened or when trying to intimidate a foe. Male and female Baltans are hard to tell apart. Though females are usually smaller and have shorter horns. Baltans give birth to life young like humans. Baltans live to be about 140 years old on average. Culture The Baltans were once warlike and violent, possessing a massive Starfleet and conquering many star systems. However after a defeat at the hands the Invaders that almost wiped out their race, the Baltans have since become peaceful and are master space farers. The Baltan language is harsh, sounding reminiscent to the German language. They can also communicate using chirps, grunts, moans and roars. Baltans utilize a republican form of government, though they have been governed by a planetary empire many times in their history. The Baltans were once a violent and war like race, almost exterminating themselves on many occasions. After they achieved Interstellar race status they immediately began a long galactic campaign of planetary conquest. They almost at one time conquered 2/3s of the galaxy and for a brief time possessed the largest empire know in the galaxy. However their reign was cut short when a mysterious race, later found to be the Invaders began to be threatened by their aggressiveness and almost once again threatened to exterminate the Baltanic race once and for all. Defeated and humiliated, the Baltans began anew. They rebuilt their starfleet and began a peaceful exploration of the galaxy. They have since become a space faring race with many Baltans being born in space, many having never even seen their homeworld! Technology The Baltans are a Tier 2 race. Possessing average technology. Baltans began to explore space as early as 1840 (Earth calendar). Just like us, they first began to explore their only moon. By 2230 (Earth calendar) they had developed their earliest FTL technology. Baltans are to this day master ship builders and build what are considered to build some of the finest tier 2 ships known. The most common piece of Baltan technology are their mechanical claws that almost all Baltans wear. They are powerful, electrically actuated pinchers that can be used as weapons, or as tools for various tasks. They can contain different weapons inside them, including lasers, missile launchers and sonic blast emitters. They can also contain tools, such as drills and welders. Baltans have developed impressive holographic and stealth technology. Special Baltan holo-belts can emit a 3D, computer guided hologram model of the wearer that can act on its own up to a range of about 800 feet from the belt and can be used ether as a decoy or as a way of intimidating a foe.